Bleed Like Me
by Vamp468
Summary: Okay, here goes. Ryou's a cutter in need of some serious lovin' and I know just the guy to give it too him... Well actually it's three guys. Eventual conspireshipping [BakuraxRyouxMarikxMalik]
1. Tip me

**A/N: I hope you enjoy... Think of this as a pilot episode.**

**Warnings: ... There aren't any yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh... Or the characters... O.o, wait. I own Earl, he's a product of my overly fertile imagination.**

**Bleed Like Me --- Chappie 1**

Bakura moved like a wraith through the clubs dim interior. It was nothing like the flashy dance clubs Malik usually dragged him to, in fact it was more gothic than anything. And it was his haven. Nobody except the bartender knew his name and nobody except the bartender knew he frequented this dark little hole in the wall. It was the perfect getaway since both Malik and Marik had the keys to his house and would never think to look for him here. While Bakura adored both his lovers sometimes it was nice to just be... Not so close by.

So he came here.

He swaggered to the bar and plopped down on a stool. "Earl." he called, flagging down the bartender.

"Bakura! The usual?" Earl was a big, beefy, bald man in a black Slayer t-shirt with a dusting rag.

"'Course." But it didn't really matter what Bakura said, for as soon as he opened his mouth to speak Earl set the drink down in front of him. "Thanks."

Earl shrugged. "All I ask for is generous tips." When Bakura just smirked he shrugged again. "It was worth a shot. Check out the new act." the man indicated towards the stage before returning towards his various bartending tasks.

Bakura navigated around the small candle lit tables to get closer to the small stage.

Sitting on a lone stool was a boy that closely resembled himself. Maybe boy wasn't giving him enough credit. He looked to be about Bakura's age, just smaller in stature. White bangs fell in front of his eyes as he strummed out a simple chord on his guitar. He only looked up when the last words of the song came. As the word _"Alone"_ resonated throughout the room their eyes met. Bakura looked into the deep chocolate orbs and was surprised by how much sadness they held.

With that he rose and exited the stage. Soft applause followed him but the loudest was from one specific table. A good percent of the occupants looked extremely out of place. Only two of them were wearing proper leather and chains and Bakura was fairly certain they went to his high school... Come to think of it even the guy on stage looked familiar.

Bakura went back and sat watching the door the performers used. When his miniature finally came through the door he was glomped by those Bakura assumed to be his friends.

"Ryou!" They greeted him in turn, congratulating him on a performance well done. But he shook away their praise with a small smile and made his way towards the exit, friends in tow.

When the door swung shut Bakura turned back towards Earl. "So about the new act..."

"Comes in here every Friday 'bout the same time. Sometimes the peanut gallery comes, sometimes it doesn't. Does two songs a set, one cover, one original... They're always good."

Bakura smirked at Earl before putting down more crumpled bills than necessary. Then he chugged his drink and winked. "Have I ever told you how much I appreciate you not asking for i.d?"

Earl just smiled and moved away, taking his money with him.

Bakura smirked again. _Ryou..._ He didn't know what it was about this one in particular but Bakura did know that he would be back the next Friday.

**A/N: Wow... For the most part that was completely pointless but it's just the beginning. So tell me what you think so far... (In case you missed it that was me practically begging you for reviews). **


	2. Things are lookin' up

**A/N: Well see I wanted to update earlier, but I had "things to do"! And on a Saturday no less.**

**Warnings: Slightly clichéd, but they had to meet somehow! Nien?**

_blah, blah, bullshitty-blah... the thoughts will be in italics._

**Disclaimer: Can we ever truly own something? Anything? Animate? Inanimate? ... That was my philosophical thought of the day, brought to you by; Mr. Towne! Wo-hoo! (point: i dun own nutin')**

**Bleed Like Me --- Chappie 2**

Bakura watched Ryou shift nervously in his seat. _Yup, definitely the same guy._ Bakura watched as the boys friends continued to joke and laugh around him, and yet he never joined in. He looked so distressed that Bakura had the urge to whisk him away, after pummeling his clueless friends of course.

"Bakura!" Marik's vice cut through the haze.

"What?"

"You haven't heard a word I've said have you?"

"Umm, no."

"You were growling too. Did you know it?" Malik asked, bouncing into his lap.

_Had I really? ... Damn. I need to get over this, whatever "this" is. I haven't even met the guy yet I'll already fantasizing about taking him away... _

"Kura-chan!" Malik whined, bouncing up and down.

"Sorry Cutie I was just thinking." with that he pressed a kiss to Malik's lips, but before they got to far they were interrupted by a loud "Ahem!" They looked up to find a very left out looking Marik.

"What have I told you too about starting with out me?" He looked so cross that neither bishie could tell if he was being serious...

But then it didn't matter because Malik continued to nuzzle Bakura's throat. "I'm hungry." he purred, making Bakura laugh.

"You're always hungry. While I'm gone I think Marik needs a little love." Bakura whispered.

Malik was all to happy to oblige. He crawled off of Bakura's lap, over the table and into Marik's. Then Bakura went to the lunch line, chuckling all the way. _Love's a funny thing._

69696969696969

Friday night found Bakura sitting at Blood Tear's **( A/N: club's name, that's really all I've got and I just love he phrase... Blood Tears) **watching Ryou. The small albino had done his set but his friends had insisted he stay, or some such other stupid thing.

Once again Ryou looked uncomfortable and out of place. But sadly there was really nothing Bakura could do about it. He couldn't very well march up and say 'You don't know me very well, but I'm here to be your knight in shining armor."

Since first seeing Ryou he had realized that his miniature was in several of his classes... They just happened to be the academic classes that Bakura didn't bother to attend. When he realized this he had almost considered going to all of his classes, but had then dismissed that idea as crazy talk. Besides if he did that he also might cross the very thin line between watching and stalking. And we wouldn't want that now would we?

Bakura sighed and left the club after putting down Earl's tip. His "friends" never left him alone and Bakura had come to the conclusion that he felt like proverbial shit around them. When they surrounded him, his shoulders never relaxed, his breathing was always anxious and his mocha colored eyes had this nervous darting habit.

Bakura hugged his jacket closer and watched the cars go by.

**(A/N: this is the clichéd part i mentioned earlier)**

Just then somebody ran into Bakura from behind. He turned around just in time to see his miniature flush with embarrassment as he backed away.

_Damn it, _Ryou thought as he felt heat flood his face._ I meant to look for him, not bowl him over. _It was true; Ryou had noticed he was being shadowed by Bakura, but he hadn't minded one bit. And when he saw that Bakura was no matter lounging at the bar, he had told his friends he needed some air and come after him... And then he'd collided with his back upon exiting the club. _Smo-oth Ryou. Smooth._ he thought sarcastically. "Sorry." he muttered averting his eyes.

"That's alright. I can understand why you wouldn't have seen me standing smack dab in the middle of your way."

"Well you're the one that was standing in the middle of the door way, you oaf!" Ryou's gaze swung to meet Bakura's. Blush swamped him once more as he realized that the other had only been teasing him.

Bakura chuckled then. "Learn to loosen up Ryou."

So far he was doing just the opposite. He nearly choked when he heard his name pass through Bakura's lips. "You know my name?" And all at once those same lips were about a centimeter away from his ear.

"Of course. And you know mine." His breath tickled Ryou sensitive flesh.

"Ba-"

"Ryou!"

Ryou's breathy gasp had been cut off by the sound of Honda's voice. At that the smaller albino tried to back away, only to realize that Bakura's had was pressed firmly into his lower back. This position wasn't the least bit uncomfortable, except for the fact that Honda was now watching them.

Bakura just smirked at Ryou.

Ryou remained silent and staring so to break the quiet Bakura took his earlobe and grazed it with his teeth. Making Ryou gasp at the contact and when he exhaled Bakura's name was in his lips.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Bakura asked, flashing a crooked smile and releasing Ryou.

"No." he said with a fleeing smile, before turning back to Honda and the club.

As the brunette held the door open he looked back at Bakura and glared.

Bakura gave him his best, "innocent" smile before the door swung shut behind them.

_Things are lookin' up, _Bakura thought as he turned back to the traffic ridden street. For the first time since the development of this "infatuation" the object of his affection was more than mere fantasy. He was flesh and bone... _Responsive flesh and bone at that. _Bakura smiled and began to whistle as he made his way to Marik and Malik's apartment.

**A/N: I'm writing this _really, really _slowly so I think that updating will be an every other week kinda thing. :wistful sigh:. But I also happen to think that you should review me anyway.**


	3. Pancakes!

**A/N: Sorry it took so long... No really though I mean it, but today's typ-a-pulsa so I hope your not disappointed.**

**Disclaimer: ... -sigh- I don't know Yu-Gi-Oh... If I did, I would take Bakura hand the rest of it off to darkyami7... Oh and add lots of boy smut, them I would hand it off.**

**Bleed Like Me --- Chappie 3 (i think we're on three but I'm not positive)**

Ryou trudged slowly into the kitchen of Anzu and Honda's appartment.

"Good morning Ryou!" Anzu sounded so chipper that he had to wince.

_Has Honda ever considered using sedatives on her? _He wondered idly. "Good morning. Do you have dance class today?"

"Yea, I was just heading out so I guess I'll see ya later!" Anzu bent and kissed him on the cheek before practically flitting out the door, leaving Ryou alone with Honda.

Akward silence filled the room for a moment. They hadn't really spoken since Honda had seen him with Bakura the night before. And while the hadn't really been doing anything that bad, it had been... Slightly suggestive. Ryou blushed as he thought back to how close Bakura had been to him the other evening.

"Listen Ryou, I saw you talking to that Bakura guy last night and... He's bad news Ryou." While he spoke Honda's face had screwed up into a look that bordered disgust.

"He just wanted to know my name. That's all." Ryou lied through his teeth.

Honda half snorted half laughed. "That's not what it looked like. Frankly it looked as though he was about to feel you up in the middle of the street."

Now it was Ryou's turn to be indignant. "Honda! He was not 'feeling me up' as you so elequoently put it!... And we weren't in the middle of the street." he added as an after thought.

"I was just saying that's what it looked like."

"Well that's what it wasn't!" Ryou insisted before fixing himself a cup of coffee and going off to take a shower, muttering something along the lines of; "It's too bloody early for this kind of thing."

6969696966969

The next Friday morning found Bakura naked, satied and lazy. He had spent pretty much the entire week at Marik and Malik's apartment. Out of the four days, he had only atended school once. He just wasn't really in the mood **(A/N: How are you ever "in the mood" to go to school?). **It just didn't seem worth the effort. Each night the threesome had watched a movie... Wel not so much watched as made out in front of the t.v and when it ended they moved to the bedroom. By the time they were done sleeping before school wouldn't have been an option, so they didn't bother.

So, Bakura woke up at 11 on Friday morning, pressed against Malik with Marik's arm hanging comfortably over his hip. His eyes adjusted to find Malik's looking back.

He sighed, _meet Malik, the early riser._

"Mornin'." Malik greeted in an exaggerated whisper,

Bakrua just grunted and moved to extract himself from the tangle of limbs. Malik looked on with one of his trademarked pouts firmly in place. He looked so kawaii that the albino had to give in.

"What do you want for breakfast Cutie?" he asked, ruffling the mussed blonde locks.

Malik grinned up at him and put a finger to his lips in thought. "Waffles... Or pancakes... Pancakes."

Bakura nodded. "Go get in the shower and I'll go make your pancakes. If you're lucky I'll be in a good mood and make some hot chocolate too."

"Don't forget the marshmellows." Malik called as he bounced into the bathroom.

As Bakura was making his way to the kitchen the bathroom door opened and Malik stuck his head out. "And whipped cream." **(A/N: There's always whipped cream at Marik and Malik's house -wink,wink-)**

"What ever you want Babe." Bakura called down the hall. A second later he heard the door shut again.

Half an hour later Marik and Malik entered the kitchen. Malik went straight for his novelty mug that said, "Straight? Well so's spagetti until you heat it up." that was currently filled to the brim with hot chocolate and topped with whipped cream.

Bakura almost regreted giving him so much sugar until he realized that in about half an hour he would be handing him off to unsuspecting teachers.

Marik came and wrapped his arms around Bakura from the back as the albino finished piling the pancakes up.

"So it's Friday. What do you two want to do tonight?"

"The mall." Malik piped up, the sugar rush not quie setting in yet. He loved the mall, especially since it was never his money he was spending. Not that Marik minded, his parents were loaded so he might as well put their cash towards good use. Malik was always worth it.

"What about you 'Kura?"

"You two can do whatever you want. I'm flyin' solo tonight... Oh can I borrow your motorcycle?"

"What? Why?" Marik loved his motorcycles, Elliot-Bertha-Butch-Ishtar (the motorcycle's name) was part of the family.

"Because I don't want to drive my car. Besides it's not like you would mind doubling up with Malik."

Marik shrugged, _he's got a point there._

"Aww, why don't you wanna come with us 'Kura-Bear?"

Bakura cringed at the nickname. He had no idea where Malik had gotten the idea for the petname, however he did know it wasn't exactly one of his favorites. "Come on Malik, I've been hanging around here all the week and I'll got to the mall with you guys Saturday okay? There's just somethings I've got to check up on tonight." ... Actually it was more like someone. Ryou to be exact. Thoughts off his miniature had plagued Bakura all week and in histhinking Friday was long in coming.

The three went on to eat in silence. Malik was disgruntled and Marik was confused, so nothing got said.

"Don't look so blue Cutie. I told you I'll go tommorow... Promise."

After a moment Malik looked up, smiling from ear to ear. "Come on you guys. It's almost the school's lunch period!"

**A/N: Nothing really fun happened in this chapter but bare with me. Unlike my other stories, I'm trying to take my time with the whole character relationship development. Review, I want feedback... Please. **


	4. Apply Yourself!

**A/N: (Get ready for excuses) I was going to update on Saturday. But then fanazi decided to be a bitch! It wouldn't let me upload any documents for days and if you've been to my profile recently them you've read my reasons for not wanting to contact the administrators (the high smut content in my stories). So the other day I was reading someone's story who had apparently been having the same problem. So I could have updated then except I then I realized that it didn't make sense and that Bakura was going into 'overprotective/possessive' mode _way_ too soon. So here's the update and appreciate it damnit (that was rude wasn't it?)! Oh and thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Warnings: There's really nothing glaring as of yet... Maybe alittle shounen-ai but that's it for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it (and am devoid of any witty comments to make about my current state of poverty)**

**Previously: ... Nothing really happened other than we learned that Honda's sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong. Oh and Bakura, Marik and Malik are heading to school.**

**Bleed Like Me --- Chappie 4**

"I find it rather suspicious that all three of you have been absent for the better part of the week. And when you do show up it's all three at the same time."

Bakura, Malik and Marik let out a collective sigh. The moment they had entered the school they had been ushered off to the guidance office where the three currently sat.

"Now there have been other occasions where Marik and Malik have been punctual and yet; no Bakura!" The middle aged woman sagged abit in her chair. "Marik, Malik, you two live together. And you Malik are legally under Marik's care. As long as neither of you ends up pregnant or with an STD I don't care about your sexual orientation or you're... Extra curricular. Atleast you two attend your classes instead of slouching around campus." She ruffled the papers on her desk before looking up once more. "You two are free to go. You however," she said, pointing a finger at Bakura, "are not."

On their way out the door Marik and Malik both leaned down and pressed quick kisses to Bakura's lips. But then they were gone, leaving the albino alone in a room with the guidance counselor. _Great,_ Bakura thought dully, waiting for her to speak again.

"Bakura, you are a smart kid, you just don't apply yourself." _How original. _"I think that all you need is alittle help." She sighed heavily when Bakura didn't bother to comment. "Report back to my office at the end of the school day. If you don't show up I'll... I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be pleasant! Damnit Bakura get that smirk off your face! Now at 2:21 you will get you're little delinquent as-... Self down here! Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Bakura assured as he got up and sauntered from the room. He so enjoyed causing problems for the pricks that called themselves faculty.

696969696969

2:21 was slow in coming, as it always was. But Bakura did show up as planned, he was curious to she what what's-her-name the counselor had come up with as his 'miracle cure'.

So there he sat in a hard plastic chair that was staring to make his arse hurt.

"Good to see you Bakura."

_It must be nice to have so much composure,_ Bakura thought with a sarcastic smirk.

Just then the woman grabbed his arm and practically dragged him into her office. "This is Yugi." she said, pointing to the small teen with tri-colored hair that was fidgeting beside her desk. "He's going to help set you on the straight and narrow."

Bakura couldn't help it, he burst into laughter. He calmed down after a few minutes and left the office with Yugi at his heels.

"... Um, so do you want to start now?"

"Not particularly." Bakura answered as he headed for the schools main exit.

"Oh." Yugi still continued to trail after him.

"Kid."

"Yea."

"You're following me... How about we just do this on Monday?"

"Okay." Yugi said. It wasn't like he really minded. Now he and the others could go do something... _Maybe the arcade, _he mused as he watched Bakura get onto a motorcycle and peel out of the parking lot.

696969696969

_Home sweet home._ Bakura thought bitterly as he tossed his keys into the tray by the door. He shed his messenger bag and coat at he walked through the front hall.

It was quiet. Of course he hadn't expected anything but silence to meet him at the door. Marik and Malik were probably fuckin' like perverted little bunnies by now. And his dad... His dad was off on some grand adventure, probably forgetting that he even had a son to begin with.

Bakura scoffed at the somewhat resentful turn his thoughts had taken. _So my old man's a bastard, that's not new. Maybe I need a puppy_. Bakura thought as he made his way upstairs, he stopped briefly in his bedroom to strip down and then proceeded to take a nice long shower.

Just cause he might not actually get the chance to talk to Ryou didn't mean he shouldn't look good... _Maybe I'll get lucky and the 'friendship orgy' won't be there, and then maybe pigs will fly over the rainbow. _Because really, the chance that the friendship orgy would skip their friend up on stage seemed slim to none from where Bakura was sitting.

Bakura toweled away the moisture in his hair and trekked across his mess of a room to the closet. He looked at the clothes hanging on the hanger, trying to figure out would be most fitting.

Eventually he pulled out a pair of black leather pants and a crimson button up **(A/N: I really have a thing for this outfit. It would just look so damn good!)**. Last he laced up a pair of boots and fastened a few belts around his waist. After another quick check in the mirror to make sure his hair was in its normal state of disarray he was out the door.

**A/N: There it is. I realize it's not very long (my updates never are) and the content is purely set up for things later in the story but... Regardless of all that I hope you enjoyed it... Now review please!**


	5. Curiosity & Kisses

**A/N: Sorry guys, I gave up the illusion of regular updates a r-eeeally long time ago. Now my updating shcedule, or lack there of is brought into the light whenever I realize that I these two things; (1) have something to write and (2) can't remember the last time I updated this story. **

**Oh and sankyuu soooo much for the reviews you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it or them... Except for Earl (I love Earl, I want him to be my bartender friend).**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai (I think I spelt that right).**

**Previously: Previously in _Bleed Like Me _we learned that Bakura is lonely and is considering getting a puppy.**

**Bleed Like Me --- Chappie 5**

Ryou's deep chocolate eyes scanned the crowd. He had just finished his set and was now standing outside the backstage enterance. A ghost of a smile appeared as his gaze fell on Bakura.

"Refill?" Earl asked the larger albino as Ryou came up behind them.

"Nah, just a plain coke would be peachy though."

"Make that two." Ryou requested.

At the sound of his voice Bakura turned to face his miniature.

"This seat taken?" he asked as Earl came up and set their drinks on the counter behind Bakura.

"Nope, but I can do you one better." Bakura grabbed their drinks, set money on the counter and led the two through the people to a small table, that was practically wedged into the corner.

"So, no 'friendship orgy' tonight?" Bakura asked, after watching Ryou take his first sip of soda.

"Nope." he replied, not even blinking at the risqué nickname.

"Well then, my luck must be changing." Bakura said with a suggestive wink.

6969696969

'Bout an hour later Ryou had loosened up considerable, physically and mentally. His shoulders had lost most of their tension and he and Bakura were now rambling on about completely random topics. Turns out Bakura wasn't the only one to think that their guidance counselor was completely and total prick. Or that their biology teacher needed alittle more satisfaction than he was getting.

The light laughter was cut short when Ryou glanced down at his watch. "Oh dear." he mumbled looking up apologetically at Bakura, "I have to go. Do you see a phone around? I have to call Honda to come and get me."

"Don't worry 'bout it, I'll bring you."

"Are you sure it wouldn't be to much trouble because really I can call him, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind... much." Ryou added as an after thought.

"Don't worry about it. Really I've got nothing better to do. Come on." Bakura said, pulling Ryou out of his chair.

"But-"

"It would be my pleasure to drive you home Ryou. Hope you don't mind motorcycles though."

Ryou's lips moved to form a small O as Bakura began to pull him towards the exit, tossing a wave back towards Earl.

When the two finally came to a halt beside Elliot-Bertha-Butch-Ishtar **(remember? that's the name of Marik's motorcycle) **Bakura was abit reluctant to let go of Ryou's hand. But after a moment it became unavoidable so that Ryou could put on the helmet.

Bakura slung his leg over to straddle the seat, "Hop on."

Ryou just nodded, he looked so cute with the helmet large helmet practically covering his smaller head, only his chocolate eye visible. Bakura had to fight the urge to go 'aww!'

Once Ryou was seated safely behind him he started the bike and kicked off. When they began to move his miniature gave a start and the next thing Bakura knew; slim, black encased arms slid around his waist and long pale fingers splayed across his middle, securing the slighter's position.

"Left!" Ryou called over the dim of moving air, trying to give Bakura haphazard directions to Honda's apartment. "Right! ... STOP!"

Both were thrown forward abit as the motorcycle came to an abrupt stop.

"Remind me never to drive with you again."

"No problem." Ryou said with a small grin, handing over the helmet.

"So... You gonna let me walk you up?"

"I was thinking about it." Ryou said.

Even in the dim light of a street lamp Bakura could see the blush staining the smaller albino's cheeks. "Well then..." he said, taking Ryou's hand once more and walking into the building.

"... Ryou... Why are you staying with Honda?" While Bakura didn't want to intrude or sound like a nosey prat, he was curious.

... But then again, curiosity killed the cat.

And this proverb was proved to be truth when Ryou looked up at Bakura with an expression bordering both fear and horror... Not a good combination. Bakura mentally slapped himself as his miniature began to fumble clumsily for his keys. And his brain only started to work again when the right key slipped into the lock and Ryou started to turn it.

He quickly covered Ryou's tremebling hand with his own and brought it to his lips, brushing a soft kiss across his knuckles. "Ryou? ..."

When the chocolate eyes he had come to adore so much stayed fixed on some spot on the far wall, Bakura leaned in and brushed a chaste kiss across the frowning lips... Atleast it started out chaste,

Ryou was like a flower opening for the sun **(odd comparison, but you get the picture, non?... good). **He moved his lips over Bakura's just enough to shock the other into response. Slowly but surely Bakura's tongue entered, tasting all the moist, warmth Ryou had to offer.

After a few moments the two pulled away, breathing alittle heavier than they had been.

"I'll never ask you thatagain." Bakura promised in a whispered voice.

Ryou nodded once and gave the taller a tiny, not-as-reassuring-as-it's-ment-to-be grin before disappearing inside the apartment.

**A/N: That was long in coming and I hope it was worth the wait. Ryou's finally opening up around Bakura! -cheers- ... Sorta. Anyways, review now.  
**

**Louis: Please. **


	6. Everybody Luffles the Mall Not

**A/N: Hi there... Long time no see. ; But I'm proud to say I've got almost this entire story figured out -dances-. Woot! Oh and sankyuu for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just like to play with 'em. **

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, swearing.**

_**the stuff in italics are thoughts... woot!**_

**Previously: Ryou had a freak out (if any of you have any theories about why that came to pass or why Ryou is staying with Honda, I'm curious as to what conclusions people reach) oh and he and Kura-bear kissed! Woot! **

**Bleed Like Me --- Chaper 6**

"Come on Kura-Bear, you so slooow!" Malik whined piteously, pulling Bakura along behind him.

"Yea Babe, you're dragging alittle, late night?" Marik asked, walking up beside the pair.

The two blondes had burst into Bakura's house at the ungodly hour of 11am and hauled him out of bed, simply for the stupid fucking goal of going to the Ra-damned mall.

Bakura was thrilled to the core... Truly.

"Come on." Marik said, steering the wiped out albino off to the side. "A black coffee for my friend here, house blend." he told the young woman at the coffee kiosk.

"Sure, coming right up." within moments she set the coffee on the counter, only to be grabbed up by Bakura who to a very long gulp of the bitter, caffeinated beverage.

"Want a cookie, love?" Marik asked, as he and Malik bent of the stands selection of cookies.

Bakura turned and went to sit on nearby bench to watch, when he saw a flash of white enter the video store. With a smirk he followed and decided to have some fun with his little crush. After last night's performance Bakura was even more intrigued by his miniature.

"So..." Bakura peeked over the shelf to where the object of his affections was browsing the 'romantic comedy' section.

Ryou looked up, "Oh, hello Bakura."

"Long time no see. So, you work here?"

"... Um-"

"So does that mean you can take me to your... back room" Bakura asked with a suggestive raise of his eye brow.

"I don't know what you're talking Bakura but I don't wor-"

"You know," Bakura prodded, "where they keep the p-orn. So, how's your selection of gay stuff, 'cause that heterosexual stuff doesn't get it up like it used to."

By now a heavy blush stained Ryou's cheeks and he was looking extremely flustered.

Bakura chuckled lightly as he made his way around the shelf, wound his arms loosely around Ryou's waist and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I was just joking, I don't need any of that studio made stuff. I make my own."

Ryou's blush darkened, but he had found his voice, "Well it's a good thing, 'cause I don't work and I'd hate for you to be bored."

All Bakura could do was laugh, delighted with the smaller's would-be comeback. "Never bored. So what are you're plans for the day?"

"Get a couple movies, watch said movies, go to bed. Pretty cut and dry.

Bakura stood back and leaned against the shelf, idly playing with the cuff around Ryou's wrist. He'd never really examined it before even though he could remember Ryou wearing that or something like it at all times. It was made of thick, black cloth about an inch and a half wide, maybe two and it was fastened in place by something akin to a belt buckle. It was strapped on so tightly that it lay flat against the teens pale skin. And it's twin was fixed in a similar fashion to Ryou's other wrist.

"Hm, that sounds fun... Except not really. Ditch and hang out with me."

"I'd love too."

"But?" Bakura prodded, stroking the line of supple flesh where it was overlain by the dark cloth.

"But Yugi, Honda and the others are around here somewhere. I should go find them."

"And tell them you're coming with me." **(A/N: persistant ain't he?)**

"Not what I was going to say." Ryou remarked as he and Bakura moved into the stream of mall goers, hand in hand.

After a few minutes Bakura let of his miniatures hand and instead but an arm around his waist, it was abit more intimate, making Bakura wonder if he was taking liberates he shouldn't. He really did have a fondness for this kid and didn't want to send him packing with a wrong move as simple as this. "So..."

Ryou just gave a small smile at Bakura's evident uncertainty and lay his head down on the other's shoulder as they continued to walk the length of the mall. With the strong, arm around him and a pale hand splayed across the spot above his hip, Ryou slowly began to relax.

Until of course...

"KURA-BEAR!" With that war call of a warning a ball of blonde hair and tanned skin came flying towards the pair, bowling Ryou onto the ground.

Both albino and blonde landed on the ground with an audible 'omph'.

Ryou let out a squeak as he realized that Malik was now sitting on his torso, head cocked and looking down at him with obvious confusion. "You're not Bakura." he pouted for a moment before an ear to ear grin broke out across his face. "You're sooooo much cuter!" With that he leaned down and pulled the shocked Ryou into a tight hug.

"Ryou this is Malik. Malik, Ryou"

Marik chuckled as he came up beside Bakura a few moments later, "So this is who you've been ditching us for."

"I didn't 'ditch' you. I just didn't want Malik to jump him, but it seems like all my careful plans were in vain." Even though his tone was disgruntled Bakura couldn't help but smirk **(A/N: happy smirk!) **as he watched Malik ruffle his miniature's white locks.

Malik looked up grinning as though he had just stolen Santa's bag of goodie, "I like him Kura! Can we keep him?"

Ryou blushed pink and tried to get up, which proved difficult since Malik was still seated squarely on his chest, as well as the tan fingers that were now threaded through his tresses. "If you'll excuse me I'll just..."

"See what you did Malik; you made him nervous! Do you know how long it took me to make him loose the niceties?"

"I'm sorry." Malik pouted once more his purple eyes growing wide, this time he nuzzled into the crook of Ryou's neck as if to hide from Bakura's wrath. "Don't be mad at me, okay Ry-chan?"

That small child like question practically melted Ryou's heart. Ryou had always been a sucker for the cute things at heart (ex: puppies, small children, kittens, you get the picture, non?) and now was no different. So, he began to pet Malik's blonde hair gently and rub small circles on his back. "How could I be mad at someone as adorable and sweet as you?"

Malik looked once and was smiling like before. "Yay! Ry-chan loves me!" he cried, tackling the other flat on his back for the second time. However this time their lips met (through Malik's initiation of course). It was a brief, chaste kiss but it still left Ryou blushing.

They looked up to find Marik leering and that Bakura mout was hanging open at quite an odd angle.

Malik just sort of giggled and got to his feet, pulling Ryou up along with him. "So which store do _you _want to go in?" he asked the small slightly flustered albino.

"I don't know." Ryou said, retreating once more into his shy, introverted shell.

_Seems like that bold; 'adorable and sweet' comment with be his only one today, _Bakura thought_. But atleast it made Malik happy. _

"Well he's fucking adorable." Marik commented as they began following the other two.

"So you gave Malik sugar?" Bakura asked as he watched the hyper blonde teen bounce from store front to store front, dragging Ryou along with him.

Marik just shrugged, "I remember seeing him around school sometimes. What's his name?"

"Ryou." Bakura smiled... _Holy fuck, I'm turning into such a sap! Now, just mentioning his name makes me happy!_

"Doesn't he hang out with the friendship orgy?"

"Yea, but now he hangs out with me. Is there a problem with that?"

"No, but I think he's going to have one in about a minute."

Sadly the most intelligible thing to come out of Bakura mouth was; "wha-?"

Marik pointed to where Malik and Ryou were standing by the small fountain, tossing random coins into the water. It took Bakura several moments to realize what the problem was, 'cause by his determination the scene was cute as hell.

And then he saw them...

The friend ship orgy (minus Yami and Yugi because they were off in the food court, making out over a banana smoothie).

**A/N: -dramatic background music- Woot! (I've used the word 'woot' four times in these author's notes... not including that last time...) I've never had a banana smoothie... Alright I'm done being a goob, but I do think that you should review now, and Louis isn't around to say please at the moment either -sad face-. **


	7. What did you wish for?

**A/N: Um, so... yeah. This chapter was difficult because I didn't actually want a confrontation where Ryou told off the friendship orgy, atleast not during the mall scene. I've watched so much more tv in the last few days than I have in months. I suppose it's a damn good thing I don't tire of those homicide investigation shows easily, 'cause really that's all that's on anymore (I hope that had no effect on the turn out of this chapter)... I hope you enjoy, readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh, I just like to play with them. **

**Warnings: Shounen-ai (well that one's a shocker :o )**

_**If you haven't figured it out by now, the stuff in italics are thoughts... Wheee, I'm thinking... sorta. **_

**Previously: Ryou met Malik and Marik. Honda's an ass (we knew that but I just felt the need to reiterate) and he and Joey and Anzu were walking towards Ryou and Malik (which is more menacing then it sounds. And what else... oh yea, Yami and Yugi are making out in the food court.**

**Bleed Like Me --- Chapter 7**

"What did you wish for?" Malik as he watched Ryou toss the penny into the mall's small fountain.

The albino shrugged, "Nothing much besides I can't tell you. Otherwise it won't come true."

Malik laughed and enfolded the other teen in a hug. "You're like Bakura, except a million times cuter."

This time it was Ryou's turn to laugh, but it was cute off by a harsh cough. He turned in the circle of Malik's arms to see Honda looking impatient and more than alittle annoyed. His arm was around Anzu's shoulders and Jou stood at his other side, peering intently into his cup of soda.

"So, who's your friend?" he asked gruffly, trying to get a good look at Malik who was partially hidden by Ryou's form.

"You know, Malik from school."

Honda took a menacing step towards Ryou, compelling Malik to wrap his arms more securely around Ryou.

"Doesn't he hang out with Bakura?"

**"**Yes." he admitted slowly.

"Didn't I tell you I didn't want you hanging out with him? Or his friends?" Honda's voice was tight and his face looked drawn with barely contained anger.

"I don't believe that you mentioned his friends." Ryou paused when he realized that Honda had taken another step forward and that a low growl had begun reverberating from Malik. "Nevermind, can we talk about this when I get back later?"

"Back to _my _apartment?"

Ryou sighed, Honda never missed an opportunity to remind Ryou of the boarding arrangement between him. Not that he would have anyways. "Yes, yes. Do I have a curfew?" he asked with a bit more sarcasm than he'd intended. He was treading on dangerous waters and needed to be careful.

Honda glared at Malik over his shoulder, giving the albino the sneaking suspicion that Malik had done something to the effect of sticking his tongue out. He smiled at the thought, but then looked up to see Honda's reddened expression. _Whoops, wrong move, _he thought.

Jou and Anzu stood by looking uncertain and awkward. In addition, Jou looked confused and yet ready to hold back his friend if he made to attack Ryou.

"I don't understand why you want to hang out with them anyways, they're all a bunch of-"

"I'm sure you were about to say; 'do-gooders' or even at the very least; 'upstanding citizens'." Bakura said, smirking.

"It' true. We retrieve kittens from trees all the time." Marik pointed out.

When Honda just raised and eye brow, Bakura continued the tale, smirk firmly in place. "Once Malik climbed a tree in my backyard and couldn't get down."

Malik stuck his tongue out at Bakura before burying his face into Ryou shoulder. Apparently it had been a traumatizing event in the young blond's life.

Honda looked almost exasperated for a moment, "What are you doing here?"

"Just enjoying the company." Bakura said, leering at the pairing Ryou and Malik made. They really were something to look at, Ryou stood tall in the face of Honda's idiocy and Malik was wrapped around him like ivy. _Enough to make any man salivate... Even a straight one,_ _speaking of which, _Bakura thought, turning his cool gaze back to the brunet.

"So, no curfew then?" the smaller albino piped up.

"I'm not your father Ryou." Honda's voice held a hard edge that no one missed.

"Fine then, I'll be back later." Ryou said icily, before hanging his head momentarily, but looked up in time to see Honda practically dragging Anzu off down the length of the mall and Jou heading in the direction of the food court, having had enough drama for the day.

"Is he always such a bundle of laughs?" Marik asked, stretching out on a bench near the fountain.

Ryou sighed, he perked up alittle though when Malik kissed his ear lobe, reminding the albino that he was still there.

"Ry-chan, I don't like him. He was mean to you."

The smaller albino had no response to that so he remained silent. Then Bakura came and enveloped both in a hug. Ryou issued a smaller 'eep' and fought the urge to pull away from them both, unused to so much contact. He forced himself to calm down, inhaling and exhaling deeply before relaxing in their embrace.

"I'm feeling left out again." Marik said, his mouth fixed in a scowl.

Malik pulled away with a smile and bounded over to Marik and sat heavily in his lap.

"What now?" Bakura asked, savoring the feel of his miniature resting in his arms.

"Well we could go to your house and change all the sheets." Marik suggested, winking at Ryou, who flushed instantaneously. "We could scrub your kitchen table, because I highly doubt you've scrubbed it down since the last time I-" Bakura started to cough, trying to intercept all the blatantly sexual and most likely, debauched comments his lover could make, but Marik continued to speak over him. "spilt that cup of coffee."

Bakura glowered as the taller blond began to chuckle.

Malik shook his head being used to their antics and got up. He gently pulled a blushing Ryou away from his counterpart's embrace and they began to walk down the mall. "What type of movie do you want to watch?" he asked, smiling at the other teen. "Bakura has a giant collection! ... It's mostly because he had no life before Marik or I came along."

6969696969

Bakura left the group through his front door and into his front hall. He watched as Ryou removed his shoes in the customary manner and almost told him not to bother. But then again his miniature probably would have done it anyway. He was polite that way.

And despite being polite and contained he had warmed up to the three of them considerably. On the way back he had fiddled with the radio, flipping through ever cd Bakura had on hand and either frowning or popping it into the player for a track or two. All the while Marik and Malik made out in the back seat. They had stopped a few times, but only to ask if Ryou wanted to join them in the backseat. Each time the smaller albino politely declined. An action that Bakura wasn't sure how he felt about.

One thing was certain Malik pretty much loved Ryou and Marik had taken an instant liking to him and Bakura... he was just ecstatic that Ryou had finally loosened up abit. He'd been more than alittle worried after that slight freak out that night in front of Honda's apartment door, but the storm seemed to have passed. Not that Bakura wasn't curious about what had triggered it, but he had a plan forming and was willing for leave the point alone and focus on the positives. Ryou seemed happy and Marik and Malik liked him. A lopsided grin spread across Bakura's face as he turned to see that Ryou had been watching him first.

The smaller boy blushed and looked down at his folded hands. Bakura just smiled and shook his head, they were getting there.

**A/N: When I said "there" in that last line, I didn't mean "there" as in "there in Ryou's pants" I meant there as in "all around more comfortable in Bakura's presence" (if that made any sense to you then, kudos.) In case you couldn't tell, my sense of humor was a tiny bit fucked when I wrote this chapter... I can't tell if I like it yet. -shrugs- Any_who_, reviews are appreciated. **


	8. Another Place to Fall

**A/N: -uneasy- Long time no update, nyah? School's been a bitch. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh, I just like to play with them. I don't own the movie Psycho either... I love it though... This chapter's title is the name of a song by KT Tunstall, I don't own that either.**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, and my recent need to make all my characters miserable. Oh and Anzu _evilness_. **

_**Thoughts! Wohooooooooo! ... I think I'm tipping over...**_

**Previously: Male bonding over the concept; "I've got you're back. I'll kick his ass." Honda stalked away, wearing his "angry face" (be afraid). **

**Bleed Like Me --- Chapter 8**

Once the four had arrived at Bakura's house they piled into his living room, Ryou trailing behind by just abit, though. With a dramatic pause and a faux drum roll courtesy of Malik, Bakura flung open the closet of movies and dvds, showing that the larger albino did have quite a collection.

Both Ryou and Malik had insisted that they not watch a horror movie, and were now attempting to force Marik and Bakura to comply with all their bishie like wiles... More like Malik's bishie like wiles. Ryou just sat on the couch with a very bemused expression fixed on his pale features.

Eventually Marik sat down beside Ryou, knowing that Malik had won the battle, but Bakura was not liable to give it up any time soon.

"Backing out?" Ryou asked, looking over at his new couch mate.

Marik shrugged, "I know a lost cause, when I see one." He could have sworn he'd seen Ryou withdraw a small margin.

_I may put that to the test later, _the little teen thought reluctantly. Subconsciously Ryou scooted over to the far side of the couch and hugged as close to the arm rest as possible, only to be followed by Marik.

"I don't bite, too hard." the blond chided slightly. Marik reached over and pushed away a lock of white hair that had fallen into the wide brown eyes. One of his hands fell to Ryou's shoulder, gently kneading the tense flesh it found there. The other hand rested on the back of the couch, near Ryou's head.

The blond took this opportunity and began to study Bakura's newest find. His hair was white, like Bakura's but was tamer and looked as though it would be softer to the touch. His mouth had drawn into a tight line, but looked as though it could be extremely tempting in other situations. And his eyes seemed to take up half his face. They were large and doe like, they were gentle yet still held the air of a lost child. And at that moment, Marik would have done almost anything to be the one to find that child and give him a home.

"So fair Tenshi, what would you like to watch?" he asked innocently.

Ryou paused and glanced about as if he was expecting Marik to be talking to the invisible man behind him.

Marik smirked, "Yes you."

A small smile brightened the small albino's face. Just then the two heard a crash and looked over to see that Bakura and Malik were now rolling across the floor. Each trying their damndest to come out on top.

"I don't think they're fighting over the movie genre anymore.", Ryou said, giggling in spite of himself.

Marik snuck another glance at his face once more before getting up and grabbing the remote, he turned on the tv and settled back into the couch. He draped an arm over the couch, with plenty of room still left in between them and giving Ryou an open, yet unspoken invitation to slid into those arms if he was so inclined.

Now it was Ryou's turn to study Marik, who seemed not to notice the heavy scrutiny he was under. After a few moments Ryou inched closer to the much larger blond... And then closer.

Eventually Marik channel flipping came to a halt when he found that the movie "Psycho" was playing.

Within half an hour, the gape between Marik and Ryou had all but closed as the smaller cautiously lay his head on the other's broader shoulder. Bakura and Malik had also stopped their rough housing, having remembered that they had very skittish company.

6969696969

Once the movie was over Ryou stood up and stretched, realizing that for the past hour or so he had been practically sitting in the other male's lap. He blushed hotly at the idea and was caught by Bakura, red faced. The other male leered for a moment before letting up and pulling his miniature to his feet.

Malik had fallen asleep in the recliner and Marik got up and lay a comforter on him. The blond turned around smiling. "Ready to go home?"

Ryou almost choked at the question, causing both of the other teen's brows to shoot up above the hairline. "Well someone's mind is in the gutter. I meant _your _home, but if you've got other ideas..." Marik leered at him once more, this time making a lewd gesture towards his crotch.

The small albino's pale features once again flushed bright red. He was rescued from having to respond when Bakura walked past Marik, giving him a hard thwap on the head as he went to the front closet. He came back moments later with a large leather jacket and offered it to Ryou.

"No, thank you." he said, politely pushing the jacket back towards Bakura.

Frowning slightly, Bakura pushed it back, "Take it."

Ryou shook his head. "I don't need it."

"It's gotten colder out since you got here and it looks as though it's about to rain. Take the jacket." Bakura's brow furrowed. He was being too adamant about this, he knew. He didn't want to scare the smaller off by being too pushy or overly protective, but he also didn't want Ryou to get cold and wet. He glanced over to see Marik watching the exchange like a tennis match, smirking.

"I don't know when the next time is I'll see you so it could take a long while to return."

This comeback startled Bakura. Ryou didn't think they'd be spending more time together soon? _Well do I have news for him. _Bakura hmphed. "Well, I was planning to stop by at Honda's tomorrow with some sort of materialize gesture of fondness and tell you that I had a good time today. And coerce you into go out with me-"

Marik cleared his throat loudly.

"_Us _sometime next week end." Bakura rectified, shooting a playful glare in the Egyptian's direction. "So, if you want you can give it back then."

Ryou looked slightly taken aback at the idea that they had actually enjoyed his company and would like to spend even more time with him. But he quickly masked his surprise and peered up into Bakura's face, and then at Marik, trying to figure out if they were being serious. "Alright then." he said slowly.

The taller fairly beamed before holding the jacket open for Ryou.

Bakura let the leather of his own jacket surround the smaller form as a surge of satisfaction went through him. Ryou hadn't run screaming from the house and was now wearing his jacket. Which he looked alittle more than adorable in, by the way.

Marik's smirk renewed himself as Ryou struck an clumsy pose, "So how do I look?"

"Like Bakura's thoroughly corrupted you in record time. Not that that's a bad thing." One of Marik's rare smiles broke through then as Ryou stuck out his tongue just a small bit. By simply saying that they wanted to see him again, Bakura and Marik had nearly made him glow.

"I'll be your driver this evening." Bakura said, smirking and bowing his head as Ryou walked past him and towards the front door.

"G'night." Marik called, flopping down on the couch once more as he heard the front door open and close behind the pair.

6969696969

The ride to Honda's apartment had been quiet, but in a comfortable way. When they finally arrived Bakura was alittle sad when his miniature went to open the door.

In the light of the street lamp Ryou's hair took on a pale yellow look, as he turned back to face Bakura. "Thank you for the ride, and the jacket." He gave small smile before leaning in and giving Bakura a quick peck on the corner of his mouth.

Then he turned to leave again, but was stopped by Bakura's strong hand, resting on his shoulder. "Wait a mintute." Quickly, the taller scribbled something on the edge of a take out bag and ripped the small piece of paper free. "Phone numbers, both mine and Malik and Marik's... Not that Malik and Marik don't go pretty much every where together... Goodnight Ryou."

Ryou nodded, his smile widened this time as he fairly bounced out off the car.

It had begun to rain so he hurried up the walk and into the building. Once he was inside Honda's nice warm apartment he sagged against the wall, thankful for the jacket Bakura had lent him. Gripping the collar he brought it to his nose and inhaled deeply. It smelt so good, like leather and soap and just... Bakura. He smiled as he made his way into the kitchen, still wearing the jacket.

He was surprised to see the light on and Anzu sitting at the counter, her hands wrapped around a mug so tightly that they were turning white.

"R-ryou? Where have you been? I was so worried." she said, shakily.

"Worried?" Ryou asked, not used to seeing the girl so jittery.

She nodded, her eyes still downcast. "Honda, after we came back here, he was so angry." She looked up and met Ryou's gaze, tears swimming in her blue eyes. "He just got so mad that you went off with that Bakura guy and his friends and while we were at the mall he was okay." she took a deep breath, "but when he just... snapped."

She pointed a quivering finger towards the floor in the corner to wear a broken vase lay in shards of colored glass. "He threw that at the wall and then stormed off, muttering about what he was going to do when you came back. Ryou, I think you should leave. Atleast for tonight. I just-" she sniffled piteous and her hand flew to her mouth to stifle a dry sob. "I don't want him to hurt you."

Ryou grabbed a paper towel and handed it to the near hysterical girl. She blew her nose and looked up at the albino. "Please Ryou."

"Alright, I'll come by to pick up my stuff some other time when he's not here. Okay?"

Her only response was to once again blow her nose.

With that Ryou shook his head and left the apartment. By the time he reached the street he realized he didn't have any where to go. Once again, he had been tossed out. No one wanted the burden of taking him in and putting a roof over his head. No one wanted the burden of having to provide him with food and hot water for a shower... No one wanted _him. _The thought stung, but it was all he could think. Heedless of the rain he tore into the night, trying to outrun the invisible demons on his tail.

The small slip of paper with Bakura's phone number lay crumpled and forgotten on the side walk...

As for Ryou, his legs carried him away from Honda's apartment and further into the darkness. When he could no longer breath he came to a slow stop. Reasoning returned to him quickly and Ryou began to assess him options. Truth be told, there weren't many. He no longer had Bakura or Marik's number, or even the money to make the call. He looked at his surrounding, recognizing them almost immediately.

He took off again at a light jog, eager to get out of the rain, but when he finally came to a full halt in front of the Game Shop he didn't want to go inside. He didn't want to explain this, not even to Yugi, his best friend. But he was cold and wet and knew that if he didn't get out of the rain soon, then he would be sick in the days to come and that would be no good. So he walked up to the door and fished in his pocket for his keys. When he finally found then he inserted the chosen one into the lock and turned it. Yugi had given him a key about a year ago, when all this madness had begun.

He sighed as the door gave beneath his hand, admitting him to the warmth of the shop. Instead of going upstairs and going to sleep on Yugi's couch as most would do in these dire straights, Ryou walked around the counter and removed the wet jacket.

Gingerly, he lay on the ground and used the folded jacket as a pillow. Though he was damp and chilly, Ryou still managed to get to sleep, knowing that he would have to be up and out of the shop by day break. He had already caused his friends enough strife and did not intend to be the source of their unhappiness anymore.

_Even Bakura, _he thought absently, before once more inhaling the fragrance that still clung to the leather of the jacket and drifting off to fitful rest. Though his eyes had slid shut, tears continued to leak from them, even in his sleep.


	9. Run Aways and Orchids

**Notes: So, um, gomen for my disappearing act and leaving this story at a rather inopportune time. Quite honestly, I had this update finished long ago, but then end of the chapter didn't sit right with me until had the time to focus on some revision. Hope you enjoy the finished product, nyah.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own 'em, partly because I'm pretty fucking sure slavery is illegal in the US and partly because I'm just not that lucky... I own Earl, though (Earl has an actual part in this chapter, I'm kind of jazzed). **

**Warnings: Nothing racy really happens in this chapter... Except for Malik's naked in a bath tub, but I don't think anyone's going to have a real big problem with that, though. -wink, wink-**

_**Thoughts.**_

**Previously: Everything was going great in Ry-chanLand and then stupid Honda and conniving Anzu went and tore it all down. (it's been a while so you might want to skim the previous chapter to refresh your memory)  
**

**Bleed Like Me --- Chapter 9**

Anzu swept the last shards of glass into the dust pan and discarded them in the trash. For hours she had just sat and looked at the way they reflected the brilliant light, shimmering and twinkling like miniature stars, without really moving. She felt bad about what she had done to Ryou, _but he's a smart kid. Right? _She asked, futilely trying to reassure herself. _He'll find somewhere to stay. _

As of late Anzu had been noticing how much closer Honda was to Ryou, than she was and that was problematic. Not specifically mentally or emotionally closer, but... Physically. Honda would go out of his way to place his hand on Ryou's arm or shoulder and sometimes he would even go as far as to gently stroke the small albino's snowy locks. Other times Honda's hand would wander over the other's wrists, rubbing over the dark leather cuffs Ryou was never seen without.

Simply put; Anzu had gotten jealous.

She was comfortable in her position in Honda's life. They had a nice apartment as paid for by a pair of barely there parents. He gave her a ride to dance class and gave her a kiss on the cheek before entering the high school each morning. Theirs was a relationship of habit, centered on a comfortable pattern of ins and outs and Ryou, Ry-_chan, _as Domino High's one true blond had called him, was _fucking _with the pattern! This was _not _okay in the book of Anzu Mazaki.

She felt a wave of anger course over her. It was the same brand of anger which had led her to lie in such a drastic manner. But once that wave had crested and folded in upon itself, all Anzu could feel was shame, and guilt. Tears burned behind her eyelids.

Lately she had felt control of the situation slipping away and had panicked. And when Ryou had come home that eve, smiling like he'd just gotten lucky, Anzu had seen her opportunity. "It was justified!" She cried at her reflection in the silver, shinning teapot which sat innocently on the stove. Her palm slammed downwards and she made a face of disgust before turning from her reflection, throwing down the broom and stalking towards the door.

Before she had the time to figure out whether or not she was just going on a walk to calm her nerves, or if she was going to find the young albino, or even to put on her jacket, the door swung open to reveal Honda leaning against the frame.

"Where you going?" He asked, his speech slurred slightly, but other than that there were no other telltale signs of drunkenness.

Anzu patted her coat where it hung and backed away. "Nowhere." She smiled as he took a loping step forward and threw his arms around her neck. He kissed her carefully on the cheek, and then on the lips. She slipped her arms around his waist. Her grin only widened as he lay his head on her shoulder and whispered soft, drunken words of love.

She didn't know how he got a hold of the liquor he drank or who else was there while he consumed it. But she loved the way he acted towards her while he was inebriated.

The moment was ruined however when Honda looked up and scanned the front hall and what he could see of the adjoining rooms. A slight frown marred his face. "Where's Ryou?"

Anzu's face fell and her heart seemed to drop into her stomach, where the acid began working away at it. "I don't know. Probably off to play with his new boy toys."

Honda took a deep breath and within moments he was back to the appearance of a sloppy drunk rather than that of a jilted lover. With a sweet, leer, Honda took her hand and led her further into the recesses of their appato, to their bedroom.

6969696969

The morning light hit Ryou like a slap in the face. He squinted up at the white ceiling as the memories of the previous evening flashed through his memory, much like a slide show one's grandparents would give after coming home from a satisfying vacation. Except this slide show didn't give Ryou any shadow of content that would come from humoring one's elders. Instead he felt a knot of dread tighten deep in his gut.

The next thing to register was the rustle from inside the upstairs apartment as Yugi and his grandfather began their day. It was Sunday, so within a few minutes Yugi would be coming downstairs to open the shop. Ryou sat up too quickly and the room began to spin. But, he didn't have the time to pause and wait for his surroundings to settle. He staggered to his feet, barely remembering to grab Bakura's jacket from where it had served as his pillow for the night. With that he sprinted around the edge of the counter and tore open the door.

He looked backwards towards the cozy shop. He had spent so many afternoons gossiping with Yugi behind the counter, avoiding work, and now he wasn't sure if he would ever return. Or if he would even share another such frivolous moments with his friend again any time soon... _I highly doubt it, _he thought sadly before pulling the door shut and locking it carefully behind him.

Stepping down to the sidewalk, Ryou shook out Bakura's jacket and slung it around his shoulders. As he forced his arms down the overly long sleeves, Ryou briefly considered going to the other's house. But then he remembered the pact he'd made with himself the night before.

_No, I won't burden him with my presence, _he thought bitterly as he hugged the jacket tighter around himself and began his trek down the street, joining the throng of other pedestrians.

6969696969

Ryou pressed up against the brick of the building, hoping it would shield him from the wind. He stood outside _Blood Tears, _waiting for Earl to arrive, he had knocked but no answer had come.

He slid down to sit on the step that led up to the hard oak door. The club really was a hole in the wall. And it's not that it was in the worst part of town, it was just close. So to avoid any trouble, Ryou was trying to make himself as small a target as possible for any passersby's with violent potential.

Pulling his knees up to the chest, Ryou rested his forehead against them and allowed his hair to fall as a curtain around his face. He started as a hand gently shook him awake. Panicked eyes flew open to meet those of Earl.

In turn, Earl's eyes softened at the fear he saw in the small teen. "What's up kid?" He asked, bringing the other to his feet.

"I want a job." Ryou explained in a rush. "I'll work hard and I don't care what hours. Not even if they interfere with school."

For a moment, the older Caucasian man was silent. Then he reached behind Ryou, unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Go on inside." After a moment the teen, who had begun trembling slightly, slid within the confines of the bar.

"Wait a second while I bring this stuff upstairs." Earl said, as he picked up the bag of groceries which he'd gone out for and jogged up the stairs.

When Earl came downstairs from putting away the various contents of the bag, he saw Ryou perched on one of the revolving bar stools.

"You live here?" Ryou asked quietly, running an absent finger across the length of the bar.

"In the upstairs apartment." Earl said, sliding behind the bar.

Ryou nodded, as though he'd heard the answer but it failed to truly register. "Does that mean you own this place, too?"

"Not quite. I just run the place for the owner. He doesn't mind that I crash upstairs, though." The two sat in silence for a long moment. "Do you want something to eat?" The kid looked half starved, but Earl was reluctant to push it. The kid was already spooked, he didn't want the kid to go running before Earl figured out what was wrong and if there was anything he could do.

Earl was the bar tender, yes. But it was more than that. He understood the patrons, he had been there; In the dark, treading about in the murky water, unable to go much of anywhere and just waiting for somebody to throw him a life preserver. The bar had been his life preserver and now, when he saw one of its patrons just as lost as he had been, he did his damndest to help in whatever way he could -that still fell within the bounds of propriety-.

Ryou chewed his bottom lip and nodded slowly.

"Alright then, come back here." Earl said before disappearing behind a black cloth curtain that hung where one would expect the door to be, and into the kitchen behind the bar. "Pancakes okay with you? I'm having a bit of a craving." Earl admitted, slightly sheepish.

Ryou nodded again, some of the tension began to ease from his shoulders. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked in a tiny voice.

"Sure." Earl dove into the pantry and came out with an armful of paper bags, one of sugar, one of salt and one of flour and a couple other appropriate canisters. "Can you measure out the dry stuff for me?" He asked. After seeing Ryou's nod, he moved off to the giant, industrial sized refrigerator to retrieve egg and milk and grabbing the bottle of oil on the way back to the counter.

For a moment the two worked at their given tasks. Ryou went carefully through the practiced tasks of measuring out the correct amounts of the different powders and pouring them into a large mixing bowl which Earl had provided. Earl on the other hand scrambled the eggs and other wet parts. Silence once more reigned. When the ingredients were finally prepared and combined. Earl poured the batter onto the griddle.

"So kid, you want a job?" Earl asked over the sizzling sound of the cooking pancakes.

"Yes." Ryou said definitively as he handed Earl a spatula with which to flip.

"Are you even old enough to be within three feet of a bar?" Earl paused momentarily. "Scratch that, I don't want to know. You're hired -there was never really a question about that-. But there is something else I would like to ask you." Earl slid some of the completed pancakes onto a plate and shoved them towards Ryou. Then indicated to the fridge as a source of toppings.

Ryou shrugged as he went to the fridge in a quest to procure syrup. Knowing that he would have some source of income, if not a place to live seemed to take a tiny bit of weight off his shoulders. "Shoot."

"Why are you so desperate for a job?"

"W-what do you mean?" Ryou began to stutter, stopping mid-pour to stare at Earl. "I'm not desperate. I just decided it was time to start pulling my own weight."

"You can't be more than eighteen." Earl insisted. "No one that young should have to worry about 'pulling their own weight'."

Ryou chewed his lip for a long moment. "_Should _is the key word there."

Earl wasn't about to let that topic of conversation rest in peace, though, no matter how final the tone in Ryou's voice was. "Ryou, Bakura didn't do anything stupid, did he?" Earl wasn't really sure how Ryou's asking for a job could be remotely connected to the other teen, but it was really the only ammo he had.

Ryou looked stricken at the question. "No! Bakura's great and he's been great _to _me. Not that it really matters now."

"What do you mean by that?" Earl asked, damning his curiosity.

The waif like albino took a fork and knife in hand and began to brutally saw away at his stack of pancakes -even though his gaze never really left the shinny counter top- as Earl finally turned off the stove and sat down with his own short stack. "I'm not going to be seeing Bakura anymore."

_Well that was short lived, _Earl thought, setting down his own silverware to better focus on the troubled teen. "I'm sorry to hear that. He really likes you, ya know." Earl pointed out after a moment. But then it was his turn to be stricken as Ryou looked as though he were about to cry. He immediately regretted prodding the teen.

"H-he deserves better than me." Ryou admitted softly, his gaze fell lower to his hands, folded in his lap. "Everyone ends up miserable and worried when I'm around and I just" Ryou paused and took in a shaky breath, regaining his fragile mask of composure. "I just want him to be happy. That's all. Even if that means that he's not with me. He'll be better off without having to take care of some homeless tramp like me."

Earl paused, soaking in Ryou's confession. "Wait- homeless?" he asked. "Ryou?"

The teen's doe eyes leveled him with the deep sadness there. "If you need a place to stay, there's a couch in the corner and you're welcome to put it to use." Earl offered, not really knowing what else to say.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Ryou nodded. "But I think you've done enough for today."

Earl nodded and the pair finished their pancakes in peace.

He didn't want to let the kid go out into the cold, hard streets again, but saw no real way around it. It wasn't like he could keep the kid hostage. Well he could, but that would be outside the bounds of propriety. "You'll start tomorrow after school. The bar won't be open then, but it'll need some tidying up. Maybe then you'll be more willing to accept my offer of the couch." Earl said upon completion of their task, as Ryou was preparing to leave. He reached out and shook Ryou's much smaller hand.

"Maybe." Ryou gave him another small, heartbreakingly sad smile. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Ryou said, slipping from to the school and putting Bakura's jacket back on. With that he slipped from the bar.

Earl didn't know where the kid was off to and had the sneaking suspicion that the kid was just as clueless.

6969696969

Bakura stretched awake, only to feel loving arms tighten around his torso. As awareness swamped his person Bakura groaned and moved to sit up. Marik's arms only tightened around him further, though, obstructing his range of motion. "Leggo you jackass." he said, pushing at Marik's wayward limbs.

"Luffle you to, Babe." Marik said, letting go and turning on his side.

Bakura smiled and gave the other's ass an affectionate squeeze before sitting up and surveying the room. Malik was conspicuously absent.

He got to his feet and as he walked across the floor, picked up a random pair of gray sweats. He pulled them on as he opened the door to the adjoining bathroom. He smiled as he saw the other blond lounging in a tub of bubbles.

One of Malik's feet stuck out of the water and he was slowly turning it in circles, watching the polish on his toes through the tiny suds. "Hey Cutie." Bakura said his voice hoarse.

Malik looked at him briefly, but other than that, made no other motions to recognize Bakura's presence.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just... thinking."

Bakura grew closer, "About?"

"Ryou." Malik said, not giving away any specifics.

Bakura sighed heavily and pulled up a bathroom stool to the edge of the tub. He absently began to pet Malik's blond hair. As predicted, the other began to purr deep in his throat. So, he hadn't been the only one thinking about Ryou. There was something oddly satisfying about how much his boyfriends seemed to like Ryou. And he also appreciated how well Ryou had gotten along with them. His miniature was already almost like one of the family now and Bakura couldn't what until he was an honorary member. "What about Ryou?"

"How much I like him. He's nice, and certainly pretty. And he likes you."

"He likes you, too."

"He hardly knows me. We brought him home and I fell asleep." Malik said evenly without a hint of whining, and dipping his head backwards to wet his locks. His purring started up again as Bakura plunged his hands into the hot water and began massaging his scalp.

"He likes you, too." Bakura repeated definitively. "How could he not. I'm going to go and bring something. Something that says 'I really like you, thanks for coming over yesterday, let's do it again as soon as possible'. Any suggestions?"

Malik grinned, some of his usual blond self showing through this more serious side of him. "What boy doesn't like to receive a bouquet of flowers?"

"What kind?"

Malik put a finger to his lips, after a moment a goofy grin formed on his bow string lips. "Orchids. They're not clichéd like roses or tulips, but not to terribly obscure. And very pretty, just like him."

"Perfect." Bakura smiled and stood to relieve himself of his sweats. He climbed into the tub at the opposite end of the tub as Malik.

Bakura leered at him. "Lean forward and I'll scrub your chest."

6969696969

Hours later, Bakura stood on Honda's doorstep, a bouquet of purple-ish blue orchids wrapped in dark tissue paper. He had had someone on their way hold the door for him, alleviating the need to be buzzed in. He knocked hard on the door in the hopes that Honda would be out.

Apparently his luck had run out, for when the door opened, it was not Ryou who beamed at him, it was Honda. And apparently Honda's thoughts echoed that sentiment, for when he realized who was behind door number one his grin dropped into a sallow sort of scowl.

"Is Ryou around?" Bakura asked gruffly.

Honda rolled his eyes dramatically. "Shouldn't I be asking you that? What with you spending the night with him, and all."

Bakura's gaze narrowed. "What the fuck do you mean? Ryou did not spend the night with me, I brought him back here."

"Well he hasn't been here. Anzu was here all night, she would have seen him." Honda looked behind him. "Anzu? You're sure you didn't see Ryou around last night?"

Anzu came up behind Honda. "N-no. I didn't see him at all. I assumed he was with you?" she said, as nastily as possible, sneering in Bakura's direction.

Bakura glared as her words sunk in. She was lying, the stench of deceit was all over her and he was hard pressed not try and beat Ryou's location out of her. He inhaled and then exhaled slowly. Then he looked back to Honda, who had also paled considerably as the implication of their words fell into place.

Ryou was gone.

**End Notes::cues the dramatic music:: ... I don't know about you guys, but I really want pancakes now. Reviews? Ya? ... I hear crickets, did all the people that liked this story leave while I was on hiatus??? **


	10. A Haven For Ryou

**Notes: So uh, this chapter has footnotes, blame it on the caffeine -sheepish-. Sankyuu for the reviews and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them. Marik does, they're all his biz-tchs (even though he's not actually in this chapter -sweatdrops-)**

**Warnings: Not much really... Sappiness mostly (Gods how I hate it, but it was necessary).**

_**Thoughts.**_

**Previously: Ryou's homeless and avoiding the others like the plague. Anzu's a liar, Honda's a teenage alcoholic.**

**Bleed Like Me --- Chapter 10**

Ryou ran down the halls as the final bell rang, signifying his tardiness. He wasn't wearing his school uniform and looked extremely rumpled since he had spent the night curled up on a bench at the metro station (the good part about sleeping there, though, had been that in the morning he'd had a ride to school since there was still a alittle more money left on his metro card). Ryou also had the strong suspicion he had developed an unpleasant stench.

Nevertheless, he pushed that all from his mind as he stopped by his locker to retrieve his books and then ducked inside his designated classroom, hoping that the teacher would be too busy to notice his lack of punctuality or his appearance.

However, his hopes were dashed as he came to realize that the entire class was watching his entry. He kept his gaze glued to the floor as he shuffled to his seat. He could feel every gaze boring into him, each seemed to scurry beneath his skin and nestling there like a tic. He took out his text book and opened it to a random page, just so he'd have something to do as he attempted to ignore everyone else in the room.

At that moment, a meticulously folded piece of paper landed on the corner of his desk. He looked up, shocked, and glanced around the room. He blushed as his gaze collided with that of Bakura and Malik, who were seated in the very back of the class. He averted his eyes once more, guiltily, and brushed their note from his desk and onto the ground, where he stepped on it and ground the heel of his sneaker into the crackling paper. _How could I have forgotten just how many classes I have with the three of them? _He thought, cursing his lack of forethought.

It was then that the teacher finally snapped out of whatever daze had held her for the past few minutes. "Ryou!" she exclaimed, her voice was shrill and accusing.

"Yes, Sensei?" He asked, feigning innocence and pretending that nothing was amiss.

She didn't buy it, though. "Where is your uniform?"

"Not on me, Sensei."

Some of the class snickered, but Ryou instinctively knew that neither Bakura, nor Malik would be in the bracket. He could still feel staring at him, concentrating and hoping to catch some clue or signal as to what the deuce was going on.

"I won't take any sort of lip from you Ryou. Now I'll ask again and this time I better get a proper answer; where is your uniform?"

"I just had a very long weekend and wasn't able to wear my uniform this morning." Ryou explained, hoping that would be a reasonable enough explanation to placate his teacher.

She took a deep breath. Ryou was almost afraid that she would breathe out fire when she exhaled. But no such thing came to pass. She simply asked if he could go home to retrieve his uniform.

"No, Sensei." At this curt answer, his teacher began to look extremely pissed off. She moved towards the door and opened it.

She crooked a menacing finger at him. "Come with me."

"Yes, Sensei." Ryou rose from his desk and fought the urge to send Bakura a very sorry, worried look. Instead he stared at his shoes.

Once in the hallway his teacher pulled another teacher from their and the two conferred about what should be done with Ryou. A student in his state had no place in their prim establishment and he should go home, clean up, and then come back to finish out the school day. That was the gist of their conclusion. However, Ryou simply said "No, Sensei" at every turn hoping that they would just give up and let him continue on with the school day per usual.

"If you refuse to co-operate with us then we must send you home. We expect that you'll return tomorrow, though, properly attired and on time." One of the teachers said before prodding him towards the door.

Ryou sighed as the doors to the school slammed behind him. He dragged his feet gloomily as he started off down the street still staring downward at the dirt that smudged his sneakers. After rounding the corner, though, his stomach began to growl. It was then that Ryou remembered he hadn't eaten anything since the previous afternoon in the kitchen of Blood Tears.

He groaned as he turned the other way, in the direction of the club and began the long trek there. _I hope Earl doesn't mind it if I come to work early today, _he thought miserably

6969696969

Bakura was furious... and sorely confused. He had been up the majority of the night, along with Malik and Marik looking for Ryou. Then that little pissant showed up for school, looking half dead and dirty.

As his head cleared his confusion grew. _Where the hell had Ryou been all that time? If he'd gotten into any trouble why not just call me?_ Tons of questions swirled through Bakura's mind and Malik wasn't really helping.

The blond was asking all sorts of questions of his own, which only intensified as their teacher returned to the room with no Ryou in tow. She offered no explanation either and just began the lesson. And when the bell rang, Bakura had been the first one to leave the class.

He left the school, after shaking Malik off with the excuse that could cover more ground without him. He fished around in his pocket for the spare key to Elliot-Bertha-Butch-Ishtar's (1) as he stepped beyond his own car and alongside the motorbike. He'd had the spare made while borrowing the motorcycle (without permission, of course) one afternoon, and couldn't be happier for it.

He turned the key in the ignition and peeled out of the parking lot, not yielding for the traffic. Ryou couldn't have gotten that far in three quarters of an hour.

Bakura was about half an hour into his search when the question finally arose, Why was he bothering? Ryou was just another kid, a cute as hell kid that he'd love to get between the sheets, but a nothing special kid nonetheless. Sure in the very recent past Bakura had managed to work Ryou into his life, but he was sure that with a little time and possible withdrawals, he could get Ryou out of his system. Just forget about him and go on with Marik and Malik, playing, working, fucking...

_Who are you kidding, jackass? _The tiny voice in the back of Bakura's head asked in a rude, crude voice. _You've got it bad, _it continued, becoming louder and more insistent with each word. _You're going to look for him until you find him because you're not sure if you'd be content crawling back to just Marik and Malik, your tail between you're legs. Something drew you to that 'nothing special kid' and whatever the hell it is, it's not going to let go, just because you say it's over. _

Bakura sighed heavily, damning internal monologue. He needed a drink, something, anything to clear the cobwebs from his sober mind. Maybe he could convince Earl to open shop early and serve him his usual sake or maybe something stronger, cognac maybe. Bakura licked his lips in anticipation of the amber liquid and sped down the street, as fast as traffic would allow, towards the bar. He relished the idea of drowning his current situation in liquor (2).

Upon arrival at the hole in the wall bar, plans changed. As he pulled down the way and towards the entrance of Blood Tears, he watched as a shock of white hair slipped in the door. He felt his cold, black heart do a little flip flop as he stopped the bike and hurriedly made his way inside the bar.

_So much for him being a nothing special kid? _smirked the voice in the back of his head, once again shrinking back into the recesses of his mind.

A tiny bell that he'd never taken the time to notice rang just above his head as he entered the seemingly empty bar. _I wasn't imagining him. I'm too young to be senile. _Bakura thought, pulling himself back to his usually confident and collected manner.

The majority of the room was dark. Each chair had been careful placed atop its table, so as to not scratch the finish. And at the bar, all the stools had been put up as well, except for two. The only lights on in the room were the overhead lamp at the bar and a dim glimmer coming from behind the curtain.

Bakura almost shuttered at the eerie feeling the club gave off when dormant like this.

He didn't have the time to dwell on his small case of heebie-jeebies, though, because at that moment a loud crash was heard from behind the curtain, it was accompanied by a stream of profanity.

Quickly, he hurried behind the bar and ducked within the recesses of the kitchen behind it. He watched amused as Earl kicked at one of the large metal pans that at his feet.

"Fucking cook ware." he mumbled, not having realized the other presence in the room.

"I hear ya." Bakura said, leaning up against a near by wall and striking a pose of complete and utter nonchalance. "It's always been a brute to me too. That's why I never cook."

Earl looked behind Bakura inquisitively, as if expecting to see someone come up behind him. "Have you come to collect our little friend?" He asked, bending once more to haphazardly stuff the pots and pans back into their cupboard. When Bakura said nothing Earl continued to speak, "He refused to take me up on that offer and stay here, but as soon as he walked in I insisted he go up and make good use of my couch. The kid looked half dead, you know." Earl paused for a moment, clearly not used to stringing so many words together at one time. "I wouldn't have hustled him into it if I'd known he was with you."

Bakura nodded and grinned at the other. "Yeah, he's with me. I'll be taking good care of him from here on out."

"Glad to hear it. He's a good kid and he's got a job here when -or if- he needs it." Earl pointed out as he brushed passed Bakura to show him the stairwell to the upper appato.

Bakura nodded and began his trek up the stairs, being careful to be as quiet as possible, in case Ryou was indeed asleep. He didn't really have a plan beyond cornering Ryou and trying to make him see the reason in staying with Bakura, given his current situation. _Whatever that is, _he wasn't really sure whether or not to be angry that Ryou had not confided in him about what ever was going on. But then decided to put it out of his mind until he was absolutely sure that Ryou was safe and sound. And Bakura was willing to do anything short of kidnapping to see that through... _On second thought, maybe kidnapping is the best option here, _Bakura mused as he pushed open the door at the top of the stairwell and let himself into Earl's front hall.

He tiptoed into the first room and practically sighed with relief as his gaze fell on Ryou's resting form. As he neared the couch he noticed the deep purple smudges beneath Ryou's eyes, which he hadn't quite processed before. Aside from that, Ryou looked adorable. A lock of snow white hair as fallen across his face, per usual and his pale facial features were smooth. His lips, which Bakura remembered being so soft and even as they slid against his own, were slightly chapped. It was nothing that couldn't be fixed with a bit of quality lip gloss; something Malik had an overabundance of -in Bakura's opinion (3)-. Ryou's thin hand clenched and relaxed in time with his slow breathing and the strong thump of his heart beat.

Bakura bit at his own lip anxiously for a second, devising the kindest way to wake his newest, and littlest koi from the rest he so desperately needed.

The tender moment was ended as Bakura snorted rudely and tossed back his mane of unruly hair, amazed at how soft he was getting. Regardless of that sentiment, he lent down and ever so gently and shook Ryou's shoulder. As the lids rose, reveling sleeply doe eyes, Bakura brushed the hair from them and tucked it behind hidden ears.

"Ba-" Ryou's yawned widely, but quickly covered his mouth for fear of being rude, "kura?"

"Hey." Bakura said softly, smiling in spite of himself. Ryou was so much the sweet, sleepy, innocent that he just couldn't help it. "Long time no see." He got to his feet and stepped away from the couch as Ryou made a move to get up.

He offered his hand and Ryou studied it for what seemed like an eternity. Clouds passed behind the soulful brown eyes and Ryou's small frame was wracked with a slight shiver, as if he was remembering something particularly unpleasant. With that he carefully averted his eyes to some far off corner of the room and got to his feet, just brushing away Bakura's extended hand.

"So..." Bakura shuffled his feet awkwardly. He felt so out of place, like maybe he shouldn't have bothered... Like maybe he was chasing wild geese and had imagined his affection for his miniature and vise versa.

Ryou said nothing; he just turned and bent to the couch. He picked up something and shook it vigorously, a jacket, Bakura realized as Ryou slung it around his own shoulders.

_My jacket. _He thought. The corner of his mouth began to tic with the need to upturn into a lopsided grin. "That's my jacket, you know."

Ryou blushed, but kept looking else where. "Would you like it back?" he asked timidly, making the move to take it off.

"No, no."

Ryou glanced up quickly, and curiously. "Then wh-"

"Keep it, I insisted." Bakura took a swift step forward and caught Ryou's chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing him to look up. "It looks much better on you anyways."

The smaller's blush deepened and he opened his mouth, working it, but no real sound came out for a moment or two. "Ba-bakura, please let go. I have some where I need to go."

"I think you're lying." Bakura said, mustering as much tact as possible for a person of his caliber. "I don't think you have anywhere to go at all. That's why Earl offered to let you sleep here." He paused. "But what I can't figure out, is why you didn't accept."

"It's none of your business." Ryou shot back, now fully awake and regaining his bearings, despite the other's closeness. "Let go Bakura." His voice was strong, but his eyes had a pleading softness around the edges that hadn't been there only a moment before.

"If you can explain this all to me, then I'll let you go and you can go back to Honda and Anzu's, or any other hell hole of your choosing." Bakura promised, taking one step forward and forcing one leg between Ryou's. Before the smaller had the time to effectively ward off his advances, Bakura hooked a heel around Ryou's ankle and pulled, tripping him up and forcing him to sit back down on the couch, with Bakura towering above him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Ryou asked, his voice wavering a bit.

Bakura sighed, "Because I don't want you to be cold or lonely. Because Malik and Marik like you... Because I like you." He said slowly, adding weight and sincerity to each word. _Damn it,_ Bakura swore internally, _such a sap. _But his mental diatribe was cut short as Ryou pushed him away and made his way towards the door.

But Bakura was quicker, his long legs ate up the carpeted floor and he caught Ryou around wrist. He yanked lightly which sent Ryou's slight frame tumbling back towards his own. Bakura caught his miniature in a clumsy embrace.

"Maybe I don't want you to like me!" Ryou cried into Bakura's shoulder. He sounded exhausted and as though he were about to burst into tears. But even though he wasn't returning Bakura's embrace, he wasn't exactly fighting against it either. Ryou's thin limbs were lax in the circle of Bakura's arms, like every muscle in his body had failed. "Maybe I don't like you." he said half heartedly as an after thought.

"You sure do know how to wound a guy's ego. First you run, and now you say you don't like me. I'm hurt." Bakura said his tone was playful, despite their current situation.

Ryou refused to lift his head from Bakura's shoulder, so his words were muffled by the fabric. "I'm sure that Marik and Malik would be more than happy to lick your wounds, and maybe even provide a band aid."

Bakura chuckled slightly; this was the Ryou he had started to know, and love, peeking out of his cave to play. "I'm sure they would." He paused for a moment, and lifted Ryou's head from his shoulder. He stroked Ryou's cheek absently with the rough pad of his thumb. "You know Ryou," he started slowly. He had to step lightly for this was uncharted territory, "that if you're hurt, they'd love to do the same for you... And so would I."

Sighing Ryou lay his head down once more, after rubbing up against Bakura's hand momentarily. "And sometimes that kind of stuff doesn't work. The damage is permanent."

"You'll never know if you don't let us try. And hell, if it doesn't work I'll just be a friend. Someone to turn to who just happens to have an extra bedroom or two." Bakura shrugged.

He wasn't particularly surprised by the fact that Ryou hadn't given much of a fight. His miniature had proven to be a scrappy one, but even the scrappy ones, used to the wear and tear of life, have to tire out sometimes. They need some where to crash and prefer to have someone to be there to keep watch and that's exactly what Bakura was offering. A haven.

Bakura slung his arms around the smaller's shoulder as they made their way towards the door.

"Alright, I'll stay. But only for tonight and I'll most likely be gone in the morning" Ryou promised as his hand flew up to stifle a yawn.

Bakura had to look away to hid his grin from his miniature.

They waved to Earl on the way out and promised to come back soon for a drink or two and some decent conversation. Ryou also promised to start work on Friday, even though Bakura was mouthing 'Don't count on it' over his shoulder to a very knowing looking Earl.

The two arrived at Bakura's house in no time. Once Bakura had Ryou settled on the couch he gave him a quick peck on the cheek, promising to dust out one of the guest rooms and get him better settled upon his return from an errand or two.

Bakura glanced at the clock on the way out the door and swore silently. He was running late, late, late for a very important study date... with Yugi (4).

Several questions were still whizzing in and out of his mind, each one having to do with Ryou, his past and his present. He was curious, and if Ryou wasn't going to tell him, he was going to have to employ more creative measure to get answers. And who better to ask than the best friend?

**Footnotes:  
(1) Remember, that's the name of Marik's motorcycle.  
(2) Healthy sentiment, nyah?  
(3) Personally, I love the idea of Malik having a ton of fruity flavored lip gloss at his finger tips. A different flavor for each mood.  
(4) Reminder: Yugi was assigned as Bakura's tutor with the intent of setting him straight.**

**End Notes: So, who saw that coming? A raise of hands please. Oh, just about everyone? -laughs- My plot is rather transparent at this point, but I'm just trying to get back into the hang of this writing thing, and get you guys, as the readers back to the story. I also just realized that this is Chapter 10. The big 1-0. I feel rather proud, although originally I had assumed more would have happen by chapter 10, like... oh I dunno... man nookie! But all in good time I suppose. -smiles- On the next episode of "Bleed Like Me" Bakura will be getting in touch with his manipulative side and I'll be getting in touch with some very well loved, albeit overused clichés (and some not so used). 'Til next time folks...**


	11. That Smile

**Notes: Hi-hi. I'm really iffy about this chapter. I first thought of the idea for part of it over a years ago and quite frankly I was dumb back then (I still kind of am, but that's besides the point). But I already have the set up for it and no heart to think of something else to go in its stead (I'm so lazy VV). So, I hope that regardless of my inane whims of yesteryears that you guys can enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them all, Marik does (they're his bitches). **

**Warnings: Really vague mentions of abuse, that's pretty much it. Nothing hard core for this chapter. **

_**Thoughts**_

**Previously: Bakura convinced Ryou to stay with him (w0-diddly-0t).**

**Bleed Like Me --- Chapter 11**

Ryou pulled the shades shut to block out the offensive afternoon light and settled back to his spot on Bakura's couch. Once more he bundled up the other's jacket and stuffed it beneath his head to act as a pillow, he then pulled down the blanket that had been slung over the back of the chair and wrapped it snuggly around himself.

Then, surrounded by Bakura's comforting scent, and feeling truly safe for the first time in days, the frail albino teen allowed himself to drift off into a deep sleep.

6969696969

Bakura pulled into the school parking lot and took his time sauntering down the halls of his secondary learning facilities to the library. He even whistled a bit. Sure, he was a man on a mission, but he was also in a decent mood, having convinced Ryou to stay with him for an indefinite amount of time. Yeah, the smaller had promised to clear out by the next morning, but Bakura was fairly certain that events would take a different turn.

He took a sharp right and found himself in the school library. It was a medium sized room with a high ceiling. Computer terminals ran against the far wall and the whirring of the monitors was the only real sound in the room other than the occasional burst of muffled chit-chat. Shelves upon shelves of dusty, unread books were against all the other walls and formed several rows. Bakura didn't come into this room very often, yet he knew that the only person to ever venture down those rows of rotting reading materials, was the librarian, who was currently sitting back in her office chair and starring dazedly out the window.

Bakura scanned the room quickly. Yugi really wasn't that hard to pick out in a room, what with his tri-colored spiked hair and all. Bakura moved through the few scattered circular tables to the one Yugi sat at in the corner nearest the book shelves.

As he sat down with a soft thud, Yugi looked up from his textbook with a startled little 'epp'. Bakura fought the urge to either smirk or bark with laughter. He did neither. He needed answers that only this kid would provide him with, and to get those answers he was going to have to refrain from scaring the kid shitless. _Easier said that done, _Bakura thought grimly as the kid gave him a wary glance out of the corner of his eye. Yugi looked as though he was ready to bolt at any wrong move.

Yugi opened his notes and began to go over the meaning of all his short hand. He then stopped talking and looked at Bakura inquisitively.

"What?" he asked, the question came out harsher than he'd originally meant it to be.

The kid paused momentarily and chewed his lip, it struck Bakura as an almost Ryou like action and he could feel a grin threatening. "I just wanted to know if you brought a notebook or anything with you." Yugi said in a quiet voice.

"Nope. It's against my beliefs to waste perfectly good paper on school related shit." Bakura smirked, he couldn't help it.

Yugi just frowned and began fiddling with his pen in an absent minded fashion. "I'm sure." He ducked beneath the table briefly to rummage around in what Bakura assumed to be his backpack and pulled out an extra notepad and a yellow pencil with chew marks at the end.

The short teen then launched into an in depth recap of what they were currently studying in math. Something about absolute numbers and a variables and several other terms that Bakura didn't even want to fathom the meaning of. But started to nod occasionally and tried to look as though he was paying attention.

Internally he was trying to figure out how to loosen the midgets tongue enough to spill his guts about Ryou. Bakura ran through several scenarios, each one ended with Yugi either sicking Yami, his leather happy boyfriend on him, or telling Ryou about the conversation and Ryou never speaking to Bakura again for his compulsive need to figure out what the deuce was going on. Neither turn out was really what Bakura was going for, believe it or not.

"Hello? Are you in there?" Yugi asked, waving his hand in front of Bakura face, but withdrawing it quickly for fear of getting bit. "Do you understand any of this material?" Yugi asked once Bakura's eyes came into focus once more.

"You had me at hello."

Yugi gave him an exasperated look and began mumbling beneath his breath about patience and a few other concepts that were completely foreign to Bakura, like honesty and responsibility.

"Kid; do you mind if I call you kid?" Bakura asked, digressing momentarily. Yugi barely opened his mouth to speak before Bakura shook it off with a wave of his hand and continued. "That guidance counselor called it, as much as I hate being pegged by a school official. If I actually gave a damn, I could probably pull up my D average to at least a C, which is really the goal here. So, give it up and let's get the hell out of here."

Yugi sat stock still, opening and closing his mouth mutely at Bakura's admission. It's not that he'd ever thought Bakura was _dumb_, just... Well, educationally challenged. But he was willing to let Bakura try and prove him wrong. And as he sat, sessing out his thoughts, Bakura had already gotten up from his seat and stood tapping his foot, impatiently waiting for Yugi to get it together.

"Go where?" He asked worriedly. The tiny teen was kind of anxious at the prospect of being alone with one of his high school's most notorious bullies.

Bakura snorted, "The hell out of this dump. Get your stuff." He said slowly as if he was speaking to a small, uncomprehending child. "Come on, kid." He turned on his heels and started towards the exit, leaving Yugi to traipse and trip along behind him.

Upon arriving in the parking lot, along side Marik's bike, Bakura motioned for Yugi to get on. "Sooner rather than later, kid." He sighed heavily as Yugi gave him a wary glance. "I won't try anything and I'll have you back in time for you to meet your freakishly pointy haired, leather wearing boy friend,I swear: Scout's honor." He said holding up a couple fingers (1).

Yugi couldn't help but snicker quietly into his hand as he moved to get on the bike. "Like you were ever a boy scout."

"No," Bakura admitted, "but I've eaten some for breakfast if that counts for anything." He grinned toothily before shoving the helmet over Yugi's giant hair.

With that the pair mounted promptly and pulled out of the parking lot with ease. Traffic had tapered off since earlier that day and Bakura had a better time maneuvering his bike towards his destination. Yugi clung to his shirt, the fabric was balled and sweaty between his fingers, as if he expected to fall off if he loosened his grip even a tiny bit.

Soon the pair pulled to an abrupt stop in front of a sweets shop and Bakura practically kicked Yugi off the bike and within the confines of the store.

The intimidating albino teen pushed Yugi to sit down at one of the mini, circular tables. Bakura then went to the counter and ordered the largest sundae available and set it in front of his would-be-tutor. He watched as Yugi's amethyst eyes grew larger, if that's even possible, and handed him a spoon.

"What's this?" The tiny teen asked.

Bakura shrugged, attempting to look nonchalant. "It's a gift, or a toast to the end of my one and only tutoring session."

Yugi still regarded him with a skittish air, but began eating the ice cream merrily, regardless of his worries. And for his part, Bakura sat back and watched as one of Yugi's infamous sugar rushes took hold (2)

His movements became more frantic, sloppy and hurried. And he began to chatter. Yugi opened his mouth between bites and out came quick spurts of practically indecipherable conversation. He dispelled on all manner of rumors he'd heard about Bakura, Malik and Marik and their various deeds. Most of said rumors revolved around sex in some way or another. Sex in twos, sex in three, sex in the boys bathroom at school, sex in the locker room during gym, so on and so forth. Yugi blushed incessantly as he spoke. With him smiling so cutely and with that rosy peachy pink color rising into his cheeks, Bakura still couldn't understand what Yami saw in the small, pointy haired elf (3).

"With your vast wealth of... information," Bakura started casually, "I wonder if you know about my involvement with Ryou. You two are friends, aren't you?"

"Ryou? Sure, Ryou's been my friend since he moved here. I remember him back then, did you know him in the beginning?"

Bakura shook his head, he was afraid it would break Yugi's rhythm if he spoke.

"He was so quiet and calm. He never raised his voice and he would always have a smile. Life never seemed to get him down. Thinking back on it, I have no idea how he managed. I mean considering what was going on at home and all. I have no idea how he hid it for so long. But you must know all about that and about how he ran and" Yugi took a giant breath, "and about how he ended up with Honda and all. Then Anzu came along. I have no idea how Honda and Anzu ever got together. I used to think that Honda had a crush on Ryou, for sure. But maybe I was wrong."

_Or maybe not, _Bakura thought sullenly. With Yugi's words about how Ryou had been back in the 'beginning', the bottom had dropped out of his mood, leaving the teen distant and saddened. _Sometimes I hate it when I'm right._

"But then again you must have noticed that, too. I'm so glad Ryou found someone else to open up to. It's not good for him to keep that all bottled out inside." Yugi whispered in a confidential voice, before stuffing another mouthful of the cold, sugary confection his mouth and then licking the traces from his lips. "He did tell you... didn't he?" Yugi asked in a worried voice after a pause. "Bakura?" Panic began edging in. "He told you, right?" Now, an entirely different tone was entering his voice, a tone of anger. Yugi was slowly coming to realize that he had just been duped into alluding to one of his best friends deepest darkest secrets.

And Bakura simply sat there as Yugi's righteous midget rage mounted and assaulted him from across the table. If looks could kill, Bakura would have died, right then and there a thousand times over.

With his assumptions all but confirmed, Bakura just sat there, numb and unable to defend himself against the onslaught of Yugi's questions and demands. He only came back to the present as Yugi pulled at his sleeve. Tears were brimming in the giant amethyst eyes and the kid's pink little lower lip was trembling terribly.

It was a sad image. The teen's salty tears began running down his plump, child's cheeks, and then rolling off his chin and into his ice cream. "I promised him, Bakura. I promised to keep my mouth shut, for Ryou's sake. Please, just" Yugi paused, at a loss for words. "Just..." he trailed off into silence and hung his head. He removed his hand from Bakura's sleeve and set both hands in his lap to stare at their soft palms.

"Don't worry, kid." Bakura said quietly, collecting his wits and building them up around him like a shield. A shield built to deflect questions that were still bouncing across his mind like a tennis balls against a wall. "If anyone will end up in the dog house for this, it'll be me." He sighed, despite the barrier he was suddenly feeling extremely exhausted. "Go on out to the bike. I'll drive you back to the school, or to your house. Wherever you want to go. Bakura's taxi service, entirely at your disposal."

Yugi nodded, the sober mood had sunken into him as well. Memories had washed away the sugar high and replaced it with solemnity. He trod out to the bike and leant against the parking meter. He closed his eye momentarily.

It was a mistake, for as soon as the heavy hoods fell over his purple eyes, the world surrounding him faded and a new reality replaced it. He thought back to one day in particular. He saw Ryou wringing his hands and fidgeting like no tomorrow. Yugi glanced down momentarily at his friends hands which seemed to be moving on their own accord. He asked Ryou if he was alright, but the petite albino shrugged off his worry, insisting that everything was fine. Yugi had so desperately wanted to believe him. He didn't want to live in a world were people could hurt someone as wonderful as his best friend. He wanted no part in a world so sinister and cruel.

And yet as the months progressed, marks had become more pronounced and though Ryou's behavior didn't change, he was still as smiling and bashful as ever, he had stop attending Yugi's sleep overs and other such frivolous and friendly activities. He had insisted that he had plans, that he was sorry and would be sure to catch the next one. He began begging off with obscure excuses. And though the smiles had never stopped, they'd taken on a superficial light.

They seemed to be made of plastic... Or glass. As if Ryou were afraid that if the grin were to drop from his features, his entire face would crack up. The grin had stopped reaching his eyes. Now, where a shine of happiness had once peeked out to survey the world with childish delight and naiveté, only a pleading sadness could be seen. Begging it's surveyors for something they couldn't define. Was it help he was asking for? Or was it solitude? Naiveté had been replaced with cynicism and unhappiness.

"Hey kid!" Bakura called, waving a limp hand before his face, trying to get his attention, a reversal of the positions they'd been in while "studying" in the library.

Yugi sighed. Though recently Ryou's smiled seemed to hold traces of their former happiness, they were not up to their former caliber. Maybe Bakura and the rest of his group held the key to its return. Or maybe they would destroy all chance of its return. Yugi had no idea which and he didn't like the idea of Ryou never truly smiling again.

Bakura seemed like a nice enough person. But he also seemed to have the potential to do horrible things, like the stunt he'd just pulled in the ice cream parlor or any other number of grave deeds he heard about from his fellow compatriots.

Yugi frowned as he clutched tightly at the back of Bakura's shirt as they sped off once more in the direction of the school where Yami would be waiting for him.

Yugi almost smiled at the thought of his boyfriend. Yami just seemed to have that effect on him, no matter the dire straits he was in.

When they finally pulled up at the school, Yugi saw Yami leaning against his car and looking anxious and over protective. Then, like the clouds parting to make way for the sun, he did smile. It was barely visible beneath the motorcycle helmet Bakura had once again jammed over his head, but it was there nonetheless.

Taking off the helmet, Yugi looked Bakura dead in the eye. "Ryou has been through far too much. And I don't know if your the right thing for him. Let's face it, the two of you are pretty much opposites. You're scary and he's cute. He's quiet and you're obnoxious. But if there's even a chance that you can make him smile again, and I mean _really _smile, then I'm willing to take it, and so should you." Yugi urged, never once breaking eye contact.

The petit teen grinned, tossing the shocked larger teen the motorcycle helmet and then fairly skipping away. "Oh and Bakura," he stopped short and turned, "don't hurt my friend. I may be small, but I'm no boy scout." And with that ambiguous statement, Yugi ran the rest of the way to his boyfriend and was captured in a hug.

It was a sweet moment, and Bakura couldn't help but watch._ The midget might not be so bad after all, _he thought as a half grin twitched at the corner of his lips. With that he swung his leg over Elliot-Bertha-Butch-Ishtar to straddle the bike and kicked off, savoring the hum and bounced of the power vehicle against his thighs. _It's past time the time I should be getting home to my new house mate._

**Footnotes: **

**(1) I hate the Boy Scouts, seriously I do. So, I don't know they're sign thing, I have a suspicion that it involves three fingers, but don't know for sure.**

**(2) The shorter a body is, the scarier their sugar rush gets, I swear to fuck. **

**(3) Oh **_**burn.**_** That's harsh. **

**End Notes: So, I'm high on the nastiest energy drink I've ever tasted. It's disgusting, nyah, but I can't help but drink it anyways. At least the nausea has passed XD. And what's more, this chapter didn't turn out as bad as a thought it would. I hope you enjoyed. And I'll do my best not to fall off the update wagon so fast this time, but I make no promises. **


End file.
